1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containers and fluid dispensing valves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Soda and other carbonated beverages are sold in a variety of different sized containers, the most popular being the plastic two-liter bottle. The popularity of the two-liter bottle stems from its cost effectiveness--it offers the most volume of beverage for the least amount of money. Additionally, a two-liter bottle is easier to store and carry than the same volume of beverage packaged in 12-ounce cans or bottles. However, the two-liter bottle has one drawback--carbonated beverages tend to rapidly lose carbonation if not consumed soon after the bottle is first opened. Improper sealing of the bottle and increased air space in the bottle can cause the beverage to lose its carbonation. No container is seen in the prior art which effectively stores a carbonated beverage while maintaining its carbonation when the container is not filled to capacity.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,738,107, issued to Elizabeth N. Graham on Mar. 13, 1956, describes a container for dispensing liquids having collapsible accordion pleated walls. U.S. Pat. No. 3,390,821, issued to Joseph Mullan on Jul. 2, 1968, shows a container having vertically collapsible side walls and a valved outlet passage at the top. The above referenced patents do not teach or suggest a collapsible beverage container having a dispensing valve characterized by two oppositely disposed poppet valves for sealing the inlet and the outlet of the valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,832, issued to Louis J. Lambert on Jan. 18, 1983, shows a fluid dispensing valve having a deformable diaphragm to seal the valve seat when closed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,100, issued to Peter R. Wells on Feb. 24, 1987, describes a dispensing spigot for a container in which the spigot is mounted on a spout and a portion of the deformable diaphragm wall sealingly engages the internal surface of the spout wall. U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,053, issued to Eugene J. Kaster on Jan. 31, 1989, describes a valved dispensing spout for a fuel can having a poppet valve slidably mounted therein. The valve is connected to a horizontal plunger via a link and the plunger extends through the wall of the valve housing for operation of the valve. U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,011, issued to Edgar Feldinger on Sep. 14, 1993, shows a fluid control valve having two eccentrically and rotatably mounted, oppositely disposed plug elements arranged for sealing the inlet and outlet of the valve. The above referenced patents do not teach or suggest a valve used in combination with a collapsible container for carbonated beverages.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.